


Contentment

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Jacob, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Talks about Mpreg, Talks about possible infertility, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Newt opens his eyes, blinking slowly. There is a happy flush to his cheeks, hair in wild disarray. His tongue pokes out to swipe at the crumbs, humming when Jacob does it for him with his thumb. "Just thinking that if we ever have kids together, we'd probably do fine, After all, we have had plenty of practice."





	

Jacob likes it best like this; the both of them curled up on the steps of the hut watching their creatures in their respective habitats, Newt lying with his head pillowed on his thighs, crumbs from dinner adorably stuck to the sides of his mouth, Jacob with one hand rubbing circles around his Omega's food-filled stomach. Nothing gives him greater joy than to know that he has provided for Newt, that he has made food that satisfied Newt, and that Newt has found it safe enough that he would bare his belly for him.

A soft giggle that bubbles forth from Newt's lips makes him smile. "What's so funny?" He asks, hand moving in an unbreaking circle around Newt's navel.

Newt opens his eyes, blinking slowly. There is a happy flush to his cheeks, hair in wild disarray. His tongue pokes out to swipe at the crumbs, humming when Jacob does it for him with his thumb. "Just thinking that if we ever have kids together, we'd probably do fine, After all, we have had plenty of practice." He smiles, the curve of his lips sleepy and content.

Something fond and warm blooms in him and Jacob takes Newt's hand in his. Pressing his mouth over his knuckles, he brings the palm of his hand to his cheek. "Even if we don't, even if we can't," He murmurs, "It will still be all right." Jacob smooths a hand through soft downy hair. They haven't had the chance to properly talked about it. God knows if he could even have any after the war, and he has his suspicions about some of the old injuries on Newt's body, but it really doesn't matter. Here in his arms is an amazing Omega who wanted an Alpha like him. Here is his Newt, his brilliant and wonderful Newt who loved him. So, who cares if they didn't have any children in the traditional sense of the word? They have each other and this menagerie.

Jacob feels the words form in him, ready to spill when Newt turns his face to nuzzle at his belly. "Okay." Jacob hears. Grinning, he moves his hand back to rubbing circles onto Newt's skin.

"Well, okay then." He sighs, watching the beetles roll their dung uphill. 


End file.
